Staying Behind
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: What happened during Long Shadows, instead of Jayfeather leaving the Ancients to return back to his time, he stayed with them? How would things be different? suggested BY; Stuffed Watermelon


**A/N: I'm back with a new forum challenge that Stuffed Watermelon had suggested. It is why happened if Jayfeather went with the ancients when they went travelling to the mountains. I absolutely love the idea of it so enjoy!**

"Jaypaw!"

His Thunderclan name.

He spun around. "Rock!"

The sightless cat stood close to a boulder on the hillside, his furless skin glowing in the moonlight.

You do not belong with these cats," he rasped. "You have done what you came here to do. It is time for you to go back to your Clan."

The day before, Jaypaw would have been relieved. Now his first reaction was panic. "But-but what about Stone Song?" he stammered. "I promised him. And Half Moon…"

"Your time here is over," Rock insisted.

Jaypaw shook his head. "No. I am not leaving them!" he growled and ran after the group of cats. He was walking side by side with Half Moon and snuck a glance over his shoulder at Rock.

"Jaypaw, bad things will happen to your clan if you leave," he hissed and Jaypaw felt regret. How could he abandon his clanmates, the ones who cared for him, who loved him so dearly? But here he could see, be a warrior and fall in love. He ignored what Rock had said and kept walking.

He felt Half Moon's fur brush up against his and Jaypaw felt his regret fade away. They needed him. But so did Thunderclan, he thought. He shook his head and gaze at the towering mountains farther away. He felt the ground beneath began to change from the flat moor to grass. He looked over at the lake, where his real home was and were his family was, waiting for him to wake up.

"I'm going to miss it too," Half Moon said quietly and Jaypaw looked at her.

"Don't worry. Our new home will be great."

They continued to walk, the grass starting to turn harder until he felt rock. "Let's rest here for the night," Stone Song's voice came from not too far ahead. Jaypaw sighed in relief and lay down on some soft grass, Half Moon curling up beside him. His pads were sore and his eye lids were drooping from exhaustion.

Jaypaw looked over at Half Moon, who was fast asleep and then over at his sister, Dove's Wing. Then he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

"Jaypaw? Are you awake?" Leafpool's voice broke through his dream.

He opened his eyes and saw darkness. How is this possible? Is this a dream or is the journey with Half Moon a dream? No. This had to be a dream. It was probably Rock's cruel way to show him what he was leaving behind when he followed the ancients to their new home. You might as well enjoy it, he thought to himself. You will never see them again.

"I'm up," he grumbled and Leafpool smiled warmly.

"Good. Could you go and check for some more tansy?"

Jaypaw nodded, sitting up in his nest and licking away the stray scraps of moss. Then he walked out of the den and into the forest. As he continued with his life in Thunderclan, the more the journey with Half Moon felt like a dream. After he had returned, he went to the fresh kill pile and picked up a squirrel. He scented his sister and brother nearby and was tempted to tell them about his 'dream' but he held his tongue.

He would sound crazy. So he carried his squirrel back to the apprentice den and shared it with his mentor. As the day dragged on, Jaypaw was curious. If I go to sleep, will I wake up back in the journey to the mountains? By the time it was getting dark, he couldn't hold in his excitement. Jaypaw curled up in his nest and closed his blind blue eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

When Jaypaw opened his eyes, he saw he was no longer in the medicine cat den and a smile appeared on his face. It couldn't have been a dream! Half Moon opened her eyes and gaze at Jaypaw. "Are you excited to continue the journey?" He nodded and got to his paws.

"I'm going to ask Stone Song something quickly," he said and walked over to the grey tom. "Stone Song? Will be leaving soon?" he asked and their leader nodded.

"As soon as everyone is awake, we will leave. Jay's Wing, are you sure that he will find a home in the mountains? What happens if you are wrong?" he asked worried, doubt lacing his words.

"Trust me. This is the perfect place to live," he meowed and Stone Song just dipped his head. Once everyone was up, they continued their journey. Half Moon was walking with him the whole way and he felt glad that he chose to stay with her. As the grass thinned out under paw and it became hard rock, a few of the cats looked behind them at the place they had known since they were kits.

Jaypaw noticed that Owl Feather was having problems with trying to watch her three kits who kept trying to go off and explore. Half Moon noticed it also and smiled before weaving her way around cats and picking up one of the kits. Jaypaw followed her and picked up the other kit.

Owl Feather looked at them gratefully and then glared at her mate, Jagged Lightning for not helping her. As they kept walking, Jaypaw glanced up at the towering mountains and the clear blue sky. As they continued walking, the path they were walking on got thinner. The cats began to walk single filed on the cliff path. One wrong paw step and the cat would fall down an endless drop. Jaypaw looked straight ahead, not wanting to look down.

As they were walking, he felt the cold wind slash through his tabby fur and he knew leaf bare was on its way. Who they be able to get to the cave before snow came? "How much farther?" Fish Leap complained and Jaypaw wanted so badly to cuff the tom's ear.

"Don't worry Fish Leap. It shouldn't be much longer," Dove's Wing reassured him but Jaypaw knew differently. It would still be a while until they reached a home fit for them.

* * *

They had been travelling for a few sunrises and to the cats' displeasure, snow began to fall from dark grey clouds above them. At certain points, the rocky paths they were walking on got narrow and the rough winds didn't help. Once or twice, a cat had almost fallen over the edge of the mountain but they managed to find their footing. Jaypaw's stomach rumbled and he longed for the warmth and shelter back in Thunderclan. Whenever he went to sleep, he woke up back in Thunderclan and now the newly named Jayfeather missed his family.

'Thinking of abandoning them now?' Rock's voice echoed in his head and Jayfeather sighed. No. I am not going to leave them now.

"My paws hurt momma!" Running Horse wailed and Owl Feather sighed, picking up the kit by his scruff and carrying him.

As the day dragged on, the snow got thicker and the winds got stronger. Jayfeather felt the wind whip through his fur and he shivered. Frost coated his pelt and the pelts of the other cats and he felt as if his paws would fall off. It was getting dark and Jayfeather spotted up ahead a small place outside of the strong winds to shelter for a bit. "Stone Song! Over there!" he yowled over the song of the wind and the grey tom nodded, guiding his clanmates over to a small cave.

Half Moon glanced at him, exhaustion in her eyes but also hope. "Do you think we will find a safe place soon Jay's Wing?" Jayfeather nodded and pressed up against her. A strong gust of wind blew and Dark Whisker, who was not too far behind Jayfeather and Half Moon, let out a yowl as he stumbled.

"Dark Whisker!"

Shy Fawn rushed over to her mate but was too late. He couldn't hold on and he fell over the edge. His cries of fear got quieter as he fell farther and farther down and Jayfeather squeezed his eyes shut tight. _Oh Starclan, why do we have to lose him?_

Shy Fawn looked at him, grief, and anger in her eyes. "This is your fault!" she spat and Half Moon walked up to the grieving she-cat, leading her to the small cave.

Guilt washed over Jayfeather and he knew that if they hadn't made this journey, Dark Whisker would be alive. 'It is their destiny to be in the mountains,' Rock reminded him sadly. Jayfeather nodded and he followed his friends into the small cave. Cats curled up in groups, trying to use their remaining body warmth to keep each other from freezing. Jayfeather curled up farther away from the others, shivering.

"You aren't that tough Jay's Wing," a sweet voice meowed and he looked up to see Half Moon. He stretched out and she curled up, her white fur messing with his silver tabby fur. "Don't worry Jay's Wing. I believe that you are guiding us to the right place. I trust you are right," she purred and nuzzled his cheek.

"I love you Half Moon," he whispered and she smiled.

"I love you too."

Then he closed his eyes, letting her sweet smell lull him to sleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes to the roar of the snowstorm and gazed around at the others. Everyone was up and Stone Song looked at him, slightly worried. "We are heading out again. Jay's Wing, come." Grumbles came from the others as they hauled themselves to their paws. Jayfeather walked up to the grey tom. "Do you know where there might be a safe place for a new home?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Yes. In a dream I had, I went to this cave behind a waterfall and there was plenty of room for everyone. A cat warned me that it would be hard for you cats at first to survive, but slowly, you would be able to live in the mountains for many moons," Jayfeather purred and Stone Song gave a weak smile.

"Good."

Then the cats began their journey to find the cave behind the waterfall and once again, Jayfeather felt cold to his bone. Complaints could be heard from the others as they continued walking. Half Moon was pressing up against him and he could feel her shivering from the cold. As the trail began to lead to the ground, Jayfeather felt the winds die down a tiny bit and up ahead, sticking out from all the white, was a roaring waterfall.

"Stone Song! Over there!" he yowled and Stone Song, who had spotted it also, lead the group of cats to the waterfall.

"Do you honestly expect us to live behind a waterfall?" Fish Leap cried in disgust and Jayfeather glared at him.

"If you don't want to, you are more than welcome to keep searching for a better place!" he growled and Fish Leap closed his mouth and followed the others up a small path and behind the waterfall. Once everyone was inside, Half Moon and a few others gazed around at the amount of space.

"This is perfect! Jay's Wing, you were right!" she purred, rushing over to him.

Stone Song peeked into a few of the tunnels that lead to the smaller caves. "There could be enough space in these for cats," he meowed and Owl Feather sighed in relief.

"My paws ache badly," she complained and lay down, her two kits at her belly.

"Momma. We're hungry!" Strong Pounce wailed and Owl Feather looked at her kits sadly.

"I don't have any milk for you. Don't worry. Stone Song will probably get cats to find food tomorrow. Just rest now," she said, licking her kits heads. They curled up and closed their eyes, slowly falling asleep. Owl Feather moved a bit to get comfortable before going to sleep herself.

"You expect us to sleep on the stone?" Furled Bracken hissed and Jayfeather knew that it wasn't going to be comfortable.

"Just for now. We can look around later and see if we can find something for nests," Jayfeather replied and cats began to settle down, shifting around to get comfortable and fall into an uneasy sleep. Jayfeather still felt cold but at least they were out of the wind. Half Moon lay down, curling up into a ball, tucking her tail under nose. Jayfeather settled down around her and put his head on his paws. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

It had been almost a moon since they had arrived here and slowly the cats began to adjust to living in the mountains. Catching prey was easier and Shy Fawn had her litter of kits here. Stone Song had volunteered to be leader for the time being until it was chosen. Jayfeather lay comfortably in the cave next to Dove's Wing sharing a mouse.

Half Moon walked up to him, a smile on her face. "Jay's Wing, can I tell you something?" she asked and Jayfeather nodded looking over at his mate.

"What is it?"

"I'm expecting kits!" she purred and Jayfeather's eyes widened.

"Kits?" He echoed and she nodded. "That's great!" he purred and rubbed muzzles with her. He was going to be a father! Dove's Wing smiled at her brother.

"Congratulations brother," she said happily and Jayfeather twined his tail with Half Moon's. News had gotten around the group that Half Moon was going to have kits and a few cats had come up and congratulated them. Chasing Clouds was happy for his daughter and so was her mother, Rising Moon.

"I'm sure your mother would be glad," Half Moon murmured and Jayfeather licked her cheek. Jay's Wing's mother would be happy, but his clan mother Leafpool, well she wouldn't quite understand and think he was crazy.

"Our kits will be perfect," he murmured and she nodded.

"Courageous and brave like you," she purred.

"And pretty and smart like you." Jayfeather felt happy and knew that he could never have this life in Thunderclan. "I love you Half Moon," he murmured into her ear.

"I love you too Jay's Wing."

* * *

"There's the last one. Push Half Moon!" he yowled and with a final heave, the kit came out. Jayfeather nipped the kitting sac and began to lick the kit's fur backwards to warm it up. "It's a tom," he meowed and placed his son at Half Moon's belly. He looked at his three kits lovingly and Half Moon smiled weakly.

"What should we name them?"

Jayfeather looked down at the white she-kit with pale ginger patches in her fur. Instantly, he thought of his foster mother who loved him so dearly and cared for him even though he wasn't her's. "How about Quick Squirrel?" he suggested and Half Moon looked at him quizzically.

"Quick Squirrel?" she echoed and Jayfeather nodded.

"After our home by the lake were we hunted squirrels," he lied and Half Moon smiled.

"The white she-kit could be Swaying Willow and you can name the tom."

The grey tabby tom had messy fur that stuck up like thorns and Jayfeather smiled, knowing the perfect name for the kit. "He can be called Sharp Bramble, after the brambles by the hollow with the badgers that I found," Jayfeather purred and Half Moon nodded.

"Welcome Swaying Willow, Quick Squirrel, and Sharp Bramble," she murmured, nuzzling each of the sucking kits at her belly.

Jayfeather felt love swell in his heart and he finally understood the feeling new fathers felt when they first saw their kits. Pride, love, happiness and kindness. "You better rest my love. You must be exhausted," he whispered, licking her cheek and Half Moon nodded wearily.

Jayfeather padded out of the small den and a few cats swarmed around him, bombarding him with questions.

"What are the kit's names?"

"How many kits?"

"Three kits. Two she-cats and one tom. The tom's name is Sharp Bramble while the she-cat's names are Quick Squirrel and Swaying Willow," he purred weaving around the large group of cats to his own small nest where the prey hunters were. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he looked around the medicine cat den. It had been a few sunrises since Lionblaze and Dovepaw travelled with two other cats from each clan to bring back the water. He stretched his tired muscles and then began to run his tongue through his tabby pelt, cleaning away any moss scraps. His mouth felt as dry as sand. He padded out of the medicine cat den and over to the fresh kill pile.

Ivypaw trotted up to him. "You seem a bit more cheery than usual," she pointed out and Jayfeather ignored her, picking up a squirrel and carrying it back to his den to eat in the shade. "Jayfeather? Do you think Dovepaw will come back?"

Jayfeather just shrugged, laying down in his nest and eating the squirrel. "Jayfeather? Why does everything interesting happen to Dovepaw and not me?"

Jayfeather, fed up with the questions opened his jaws to snap at her but froze when he saw Rock at the den entrance.

"You can't keep them Jayfeather. They should have never been born!" he rasped and Jayfeather shook his head.

"No," he murmured and Ivypaw gave him an odd look.

"What? Who are you talking to?" she meowed and looked around the den for another cat.

Jayfeather turned to the younger cat. "Just leave right now, okay?" he said and Ivypaw nodded, confused. Once she had left, Jayfeather turned to Rock. "You are wrong!" he hissed and Rock shook his head.

"The real Jay's Wing disappeared during the journey to the mountains. You have changed the past! Half Moon is supposed to be the first Stoneteller and because of the kits, she isn't. After you taught them how to hunt properly, you were supposed to make her their leader and leave for good! You have altered the past Jayfeather!" he growled. "The reason you wake up to Thunderclan is because I made the whole Ancients thing a dream for you. You are a reincarnation of Jay's Wing. You belong here, by the lake. You must fix everything or the future of the clans will be different!" he warned and disappeared, leaving Jayfeather alone in the den.

I have to make Half Moon the first Stoneteller, but how?

* * *

A few moons had passed since their kits were born and soon they would become either cave guards or prey-hunters. Jayfeather walked up to her. "Half Moon? I need to talk to you," he meowed and she nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"I have had a sign in my dream when I went in the Cave of Pointed Stones. You must become the leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water and take on the name Stoneteller."

Half Moon was surprised. "I can't. I can't be leader Jay's Wing! What if you are wrong?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "I not wrong. You have to. It is your destiny," he said, a hint of sadness in his tone. "All cats come forward. I have gotten a sigh from our dead ancestors, The Tribe of Endless Hunting. They had told me that Half Moon must become our new leader, known as the Stoneteller."

Gasps filled the cave and a few cats looked at him suspiciously. "How do we know you are right?" Fish Leap hissed and Jayfeather narrowed his eyes.

"Have I been wrong before?" he hissed, his voice dangerously low.

Half Moon sat on the larger stone in the cave, looking down upon her fellow tribe mates. "Quick Squirrel, you will be known as a prey-hunter." Their ginger and white daughter dipped her head. "Sharp Bramble, you will be known as a cave guard." Their only son dipped his head while Swaying Willow waited impatiently for her calling. "Swaying Willow, you will be known as a prey-hunter." Swaying Willow smiled and walked over to the other To-Bes.

Half Moon looked at Jayfeather and smiled.

* * *

The sun was setting and Jayfeather and Half Moon were walking in the tribe's territory. "Jay's Wing?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know for sure I was the right choice?"

"A sign of half a moon came to me in the Cave of Pointed Stones and I knew it was you," he whispered and she nodded. Then mist began to cover the ground and as it got thicker, Jayfeather could barely see Half Moon. "Half Moon?" he cried and got no reply.

He felt something slash at his side and pain coursed through his body. "Half Moon?" he wailed and began to walk forward. "Half Moon! Where are you?" he wailed.

* * *

Jayfeather's eyes snapped open and he looked around the medicine cat den, panting. What had happened? I got separated from her and now I don't know if I can find her again! Sighing, he picked up some moues bile and headed to the Elder's den. Inside were Blossompaw, Bumblepaw, and Briarpaw. Purdy was talking to the apprentices while Mousefur was fast asleep.

"How about I tell you a story my mother told me when I was your age?" he suggested and the apprentices nodded. "This story is about ancient cast who lived by this lake before the clans got here. They had moved to the mountains along with the help of one of their clanmates, Jay's Wing," Purdy began and Jayfeather froze. It was how he had lead Half Moon and the others to the cave.

"He helped guide them to their new home in a cave behind a waterfall. One day, when he and his mate were out talking, a thick fog covered the ground and Jay's Wing got separated from his mate. Legend says that he vanished mysteriously and nobody ever found him," Purdy finished and the apprentices gasped.

"You mean they never found him?" Bumblepaw gasped.

Purdy shook his head. "His mate and three kits searched everywhere for many moons for him. His sister was so upset when he went missing." Jayfeather felt his heart shattered. Half Moon and Dove's Wing searched everywhere for him only to never find him. Poor Quick Squirrel, Swaying Willow, and Sharp Bramble, he thought miserably, remembering his kits.

**A/N: Wow! The longest challenge I have even written! I had to take a while searching up cats and reading the parts where Jayfeather visited the Ancients. If there are any errors/incorrect facts in here about the ancients that I put please tell me! I hope you guys liked this and thanks Stuffed Watermelon for suggesting this challenge! It was once of the best ideas ever!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
